In a cup holder provided in a center console of an automobile, a housing portion housing a container is provided, and the housing portion can be opened and closed by a lid body.
For example, in Patent Document 1, inside a cylinder portion which is provided in a main body and can house the container, a container receiving plate in which four leg pieces are provided can be housed. According to a height of the container housed inside the cylinder portion, the container receiving plate is turned upside down.
Also, in Patent Document 2, a bottom receiving member which can support the container is provided in the lid body, and supported so as to be capable of inclining and falling into the cylinder portion of the main body. According to the height of the container housed inside the cylinder portion, the bottom receiving member inclines and falls, or stands up.